Ideolipsia
by hantusawah
Summary: [Repub] Kim Taehyung hanya terlalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Hingga berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Bagaimanapun caranya, Jeon Jungkook harus dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Hingga cara terakhirpun ia lakukan, namun bukannya Jeon jatuh ke pelukannya, justru membuat Jeon sangat membeci dirinya. Dan semuanyapun menjadi semakin rumit. yaoi, Taekook/Vkook/Yugkook, m-preg


Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda berparas cantik, nyaris sempurna tanpa cela. Seoramg pemuda yang berasal dari Busan, pemuda ceria, setia, namun keras kepala. Ia seperti malaikat. Siapapun akan jatuh hati padanya, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tampan, berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, namun ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi sosok yang arogan, keras hati, dan sangat keras kepala. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

\--

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang anak tunggal. Sejak lahir ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, tak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu, tak pernah merasakan amannya dekapan seorang ayah, ia tumbuh besar di tangan seorang _baby sitter_. Tinggal di rumah yang besar, namun sangatlah sepi.

Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang sangat sibuk dengan cabang usaha yang nyaris ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, begitupun dengan ibunya yang juga seorang wanita karir. Mereka nyaris tak punya waktu untuk sekedar _pulang_ ke rumah. Karena yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang.

Ya,Taehyung memang memiliki segalanya, tapi tidak dengan hati orang tuanya. Seperti halnya bintang, mereka memang ada namun sangat jauh dan sangat sulit untuk digapai.

Suatu ketika Taehyung kecil ketakutan. Setelah setengah tahun orangtuanya tak pulang, ketika mereka kembali ke rumah, hanya teriakan dan lemparan barang yang ia lihat. Orangtuanya bertengkar, _lagi_. Entah apa yang mereka permasalahkan Taehyung terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya.

Pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya sudah menjadi hal biasa terjadi di rumahnya. Namun sebiasa apapun, ia pasti akan tertekan.

Puncaknya saat ia berusia 18 tahun, ia hanyalah bocah labil yang kekurangan kasih sayang. yang membahagiakan dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang menurut ia menyenangkan. _Squad_ nya bertengkar dengan sekumpulan geng motor, dan ia nyaris membunuh ketua dari geng motor tersebut. Orangtuanya dipanggil ke Sekolah. Dan berakhirlah dengan orangtuanya yang bertengkar lagi dan lagi. Dan tentu, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Itu salahmu! Kau terlalu sibuk sebagai ayah! Ia butuh bimbingamu!"

"Oh ya?! Bukankah itu salahmu?! Kau ibunya! Kau yang seharusnya mengurus Taehyung!"

"Seharusnya kau jangan membuatku hamil kalau kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab!"

"KAU!!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertengkaran mereka. Saling menyalahkan seakan-akan Taehyung adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hatinya tertancap pedang tak kasat mata. Sakit? Tentu. Anak mana yang tak merasa sakit ketika kehadirannya tak diinginkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Sampai ketika ditengah pertengkaran itu, terucaplah kata cerai. Dan Kim Taehyungpun kehilangan alasan untuk ia bertahan hidup di dunia.

Setelah kejadian dimana _orangtuanya tak menginginkannya_. Taehyung pergi. ia lelah, ia ingin tidur, untuk selamanya. Menjerit di atas jembatan sungai Han, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. ia sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini, ia kehilangan arah. ia nyaris gila. ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Sesaat ketika ia hendak melompat aliran air deras nan dingin tersebut. Namun, seseorang menarik ujung bajunya dan berteriak histeris. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Taehyung menoleh dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda cantik yang mengenakan _sweater_ _baby_ _blue_ sedang menatapnya marah. Matanya yang bulat, melotot seakan ingin memberi gertakan yang sebenarnya menurut Taehyung itu terlihat sangat lucu. Tak terlihat menakutkan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?!"

"Kau tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku." Ucap Taehyung dingin dan datar.

"Hei! Tak semua masalah dapat kau selesaikan dengan menghabisi nyawamu sendiri. Tak perduli seberapa beratnya masalah yang sedang kau hadapi. Sekarang pulanglah laki-laki bodoh!"

Taehyung dengan wajah yang kacau menatap pemuda cantik nan cerewet yang sedang memarahinya ini. Cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Itu yang terlintas dipikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Oh! Dan apa ini? Mengapa jantung Taehyung berdebar dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersenyum, namun ketika ia hendak membuka suara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Sayang mengapa lama sekali?" Tanya seseorang itu pada lelaki manis yang menyelamatkan Taehyung dari acara bunuh dirinya tadi.

Sayang? Seketika senyuman Taehyung luntur begutu saja.

"Oh ini sayang, pemuda ini hendak melompat ke sungai jadi aku menghentikannya."

"Bodoh. Sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah. Dan hei kau! cepatlah pulang!"

Mereka berduapun pergi. Taehyung hanya menatap penggung keduanya. Secercah senyum terbit di bibirnya- yang bahkan lebih mirip sebuah seringaian. Seolah tersihir iapun pulang ke rumahnya, _lagi_.

Sepi. Rumahnya sepi. _Lagi_. _Selalu_.

Taehyung berbaring di atas kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya, otaknya berputar pada kejadian saat ia hendak melompat ke sungai Han. Pemuda itu sungguh cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki _magnet_ tersendiri dalam dirinya. Dan oh! Taehyung menepuk dahinya keras. ia lupa menanyakan siapa nama pemuda cantik itu. Bodoh. Begitu bodoh. Hal sekecil itupun ia lupakan.

Taehyung menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh kencang, ia tersenyum-senyum persis seperti orang gila- _kasmaran_. Oh apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Cinta pandangan pertama? _Shit_. _Klise_. _Konyol_.

Tapi cinta memang buta 'kan? Ia bisa datang kapan saja, tak mengenal situasi. apalagi kondisi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi cantik, dan kau akan jadi milikku."

Tunggu. Milik?

Seketika ia teringat kembali pada laki-laki yang memanggil sayang tadi.

Apakah itu kekasihnya? Jadi ia telah dimilikki oleh orang lain?

Haha. Persetan. Taehyung hanya tertawa iblis.

Jangan lupakan, bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi, bagaimanapun caranya.

Kini Taehyung menemukan alasan untuk ia tetap hidup.

\--

Ini aku (CherryJeon) pub ulang pake akun baru (CherryJeonnn). akun aku yg dulu ga bisa login gatau kenapa hueeee π_π padahal disana chap chap selanjutnya, aku harus nulis ulang :'' untung data yang chap 1 ada di wattpad jd masih bisa di copas.

juga aku baru sempet nge pub ulang aku sibuk sekali btw wkwkw.

btw ini ff pertama aku yang aku pub. semoga suka.

RnR sayang /ketjup basyah/


End file.
